


Paubaya, Hanggang sa Susunod na Buhay

by flocculentguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flocculentguchi/pseuds/flocculentguchi
Summary: Sapat nga bang mahal mo ang isang tao upang ipagpatuloy ang relasyong ikaw na lamang pala ang kumakapit?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Paubaya, Hanggang sa Susunod na Buhay

[ 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜 ; 𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝟷𝟾𝟽𝟻 ]  
Ala-sais ng gabi, naglalakad si Tadashi papunta sa kanilang tagpuan ni Kei. Gabi-gabi silang nagkikita upang mapag-usapan ang mga plano nila para sa kanilang kinabukasan. Gabi-gabi nilang pinaguusapan kung papaano sila bubuo ng pamilya. Kung papaano sila mamumuhay nang tahimik, matiwasay, sa piling ng isa't isa. Gabi-gabi silang nagkikita upang mahagkan ang kasintahan.  
"Kei, mahal na mahal kita." Bulong ni Tadashi habang nasa bisig siya ng nakatatanda.  
"Mahal rin kita, Tadashi." Sagot ni Kei at dahan-dahang inilapit ang kaniyang malalambot na labi sa noo ng nakababata. Pababa sa kaniyang pisngi, pabalik sa kaniyang ilong, paangat muli sa mga mata nitong nakapikit. Hanggang sa lumapat ito sa labi ni Tadashi.  
Naramdaman ni Kei ang pag-ngiti ng nakababata sa halik kaya't lalo pa niyang idiniin ang pag-halik dito. Naghiwalay lamang sila dahil sa kakapusan ng hangin. Ngunit makikita sa mata ng dalawa ang pag-ibig para sa taong nasa harapan nila. Pag-iibigang sing tamis ng tsokolate sa isang umagang may malakas na ulan.  
\---  
Makalipas ang isang taon. Alas-tres ng hapon. Nagbago ang oras ng kanilang pagtatagpo. Tila ba'y lahat ay nakamasid sa mga ginoong nasa labas ng kanilang bahay pagsapit ng dapithapon.  
"Tadashi, kailangan na nating mag-aklas." Mahinang bulong ni Kei. Taimtim na pinakikiramdaman ang mga tao sa paligid. Alam ng lahat na sila'y magkasintahan kaya maging ang mga guwardya sibil ay hindi na sila ganoong binibigyang pansin.  
"Kei, kailangan mong huminahon. Alam mong gusto ko ring matigil ang kahayupang ginagawa sa atin ng Espanya." Sagot ni Tadashi, pisil-pisil ang kamay ng kasintahan. Umaasang mapakakalma niya ito.  
Nakita ni Tadashi ang pag-hinga ni Kei nang malalim. Naramdaman niya ring hinahatak siya nito papasok sa bahay na tinutuluyan ng pamilyang Tsukishima.  
Ngayong wala na sila sa mga mata ng guwardya sibil ay inilabas na ni Tadashi ang lahat ng planong kaniyang naisip. Nagsimula ito sa pagkuha ng mga taong maaaring maging kasapi ng kanilang sikretong sandatahan. Hanggang sa malakihang pagpapalaganap ng kanilang mithiin. Hanggang sa pagkalap ng mga armas, kalasag, baril, bala, at sandamukal na pulbura. Mga gamot herbal at iba pang gamit medikal.  
"Mahal, ikaw ba'y may komunikasyon pa kay Ginoong Kuroo?" Tanong ni Tadashi. Ngunit hindi na niya hinintay ang sagot ng katipan. "Sa pagkakaalam ko'y mayroon din siyang binubuong grupo upang mag-aklas. Kung ang dalawang grupo'y magsasalig pwersa'y mas mapadadali ang ating trabaho't mas marami rin ang tao."  
Tahimik lamang si Kei na nakatitig sa mga papel na inilabas ni Tadashi. Malalamig na pawis ay unti-unting gumagapang papunta sa kaniyang leeg.  
"Susubukan ko siyang kausapin sa makalawa." Tanging sagot ni Kei.  
\---  
Matapos ang siyam na buwan. Ala-una ng madaling araw.  
Ang kalampag ng mga gamit sa ibabaw ng mesa lamang ang umaalingaw-ngaw kasabay ng mga tunog ng kuliglig sa ganoong lalim ng gabi sa loob ng tinutuluyan ni Kei. Palihim na tumakas si Tadashi upang ihatid ang balitang mayroon silang nakuhang bagong impormasyon na nadagdagan ang kanilang sandatahan ng mga pwersang tagalog.  
Ngunit mas nakagigimbal pa sa pananakop at panga-api ng Espanya ang nakita ni Tadashi.  
"Saan ako nagkulang Kei?" Tanong niya sa kaniyang kasintahan na kasalukuyang nakikipag siping kay Ginoong Kuroo.  
Natigilan ang dalawa ng marinig nila ang tinig ni Tadashi. Agad namang tumayo si Kei at kinuha ang kaniyang damit upang harapin ang kasintahan.  
"Tadashi... Kaya kong magpaliwanag..." Giit nito. Hawak ang kamay ng nakababata.  
"Bakit? Bakit nagawa mo akong pagtaksilan? Saan ako nagkulang? Kaya ba hindi mo na ako hinahagka't niyayapos?" Tanong ni Tadashi habang nakatitig sa mata ni Kei.  
"Hi-hindi sa ganoon, Mahal." Mahinang sagot ng isa.  
"Hindi? Pero bakit sa kaniya ka masaya? Mas napangingiti ka pa nga ata niya." Dagdag ni Tadashi at saka tumawa nang mapakla.  
"Tadashi mahal kita." Pagpipilit ni Kei. "Pero mas malaki ang pagmamahal na mayroon ako para kay Tetsurou." Pabulong na dagdag nito. Habang hindi naman makaalis si Tetsurou sa kaniyang pwesto at tila ba'y naestatwa na itong nakaupo sa papag na noo'y pinaghahatian ni Tadashi at Kei.  
"Tadashi pinakita niya sa akin ang mga bagay na hindi mo maipakita sa akin." Dagdag pa ulit nito.  
"Katulad ng ano? Mararangyang bagay? Alam mo naman na naghihikahos ako sa buhay, Kei! Alam mo yan dahil mas marangya ang pamumuhay na mayroon ka! Lumaki ako sa bahay ampunan at naging utusan ng iba't ibang pamilya dito sa ating bayan! Lahat ng suweldo ko'y sa alkansiya natin pumupumunta! Para sa kinabukasan natin, para sa kinabukasan mo!" Hindi na napigilan pa ni Tadashi ang matatabang patak ng luha na umaagos pababa sa kaniyang mga pisngi.  
Natikom ang bibig ni Kei dahil sa sinabi ni Tadashi.  
"Ngunit kung siya talaga'y mas mahal mo siguro nga'y kailangan na nating maghiwalay ng landas. Naririto sa baul na ito ang lahat ng aking plano para sa pagaaklas. Nasa iyo ang susi. Gusto ko lamang sabihin na mayroon akong natanggap na liham mula kay Ginoong Sawamura Daichi at nais nilang makipag sanib puwersa sa pagaaklas. Susunugin ko itong papel at saka isasaboy ang abo upang hindi kayo mamanmanan ng mga guwardya sibil. Ginoong Kuroo, ipinauubaya ko na sa iyo si Kei. Maaari sanang dalhin mo siya sa lahat ng magandang parte ng bansa matapos ang pagaalsa." Mahabang litanya ni Tadashi atsaka tuluyang umalis ng bahay ng mga Tsukishima.  
\---  
Alas-tres ng madaling araw.  
Nahuli ng mga guwardya sibil si Tadashi na akmang susunugin ang papel na mayroong mensahe mula sa mga Tagalog. Tanging ang mga katagang 'Ginoong Yamaguchi, nais naming makipagsanib sa inyo' na lamang ang nakikita sa papel ngunit hindi siya pinakawalan ng mga ito.  
\---  
Alas-sais ng umaga, matapos ang tatlong oras na kabrutala't pambababoy sa binata. Sa Plaza ng kanilang bayan.  
"Maria! Nalaman mo na ba ang balita? Si Yamaguchi raw ay bibitayin sa plaza! Balita ko'y nakikipagpalitan ito ng liham sa mga taga-Maynila upang magsimula ng pagaalsa."  
Agad na napatigil si Tetsurou at Kei sa kanilang narinig. Tila ba'y nasira ang mundo ng dalawa sa kanilang narinig.  
Nagdudumali silang tumakbo papunta sa Plaza. Kung saan nakita nilang binabato ng ilang mamamayan habang nakagapos ito sa isang poste. Nakita rin nilang sinasabuyan si Tadashi ng gasolina. Nagtagpo ang mata ni Tadashi at Kei.  
Isang mapait na ngiti na lamang ang ibinigay ng nakababata bago siya sunugin ng buhay ng mga guwardya sibil.  
Walang magawa si Tetsurou kundi ang hagkan nang mahigpit si Kei habang pinanonood nilang mamatay si Tadashi. Kita rin nila ang mga pasa galing sa latigo't mga marka ng pambababoy sa katawan nito.  
Tila ba'y maski si Tetsurou'y minahal si Tadashi. Labis na paghihinagpis ang nararamdaman nila ni Kei at tila ba'y ito rin ang naging mitsa ng pagaaklas sa kanilang bayan.  
[ 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜 ; 𝙿𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝙳𝚊𝚢 ]  
Tadashi just finished touring himself around the Museo de Filipinas. He stumbled at the big painting of Yamaguchi, the brain of the 1875 Revolution. The man who died without knowing how his plan has succeeded to end the Spanish reign. Beside it, the painting of Kuroo and his lover, Tsukishima, who both led the revolution. It is said that Tsukishima's past lover is Yamaguchi and that they pushed the revolution earlier because they wanted to seek for justice.  
Tadashi could only heave a deep sigh as he looked around the museum. He notices his childhood best friend, Kei, talking comfortably with his boyfriend, Tetsurou.  
"I guess it is true that history repeats itself." He mused. Walking away from the scenery of the one he loves being happy in someone else's embrace.  
"Pinaubaya na kita sa kaniya Kei. Pinauubaya kitang muli sa kaniya ngayon." He said as he walked out of the museum.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually an entry for paubaya hq challenge askljfsfhgskr and i didnt know what i was writing


End file.
